pontisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana Maria Wisehart
"In Pontis, there are no natives, and there are no foriegners. It pains me to treat anyone as if they have no place here." '' -Mana Mana is the Domestic Pillar of Pontis. She takes on a very maternal role to her people, while effectively demanding a great deal of respect. The public reveres her as a living legend, and the voice of Pontis herself--as Mana has many great military feats to her name, and presents herself knowingly. Arguabley, she is the most respected individual of the Citadel, and she is well aware of the fact. The only person so far to have challenged her position of authority and succeed in doing so, was Julian DuPont--who also effectively made a bitter enemy of Mana by doing so. Personal History Mana's mother died shortly after giving birth, and for this reason, Mana grew up without a proper maternal figure. She grew up under the fair paternity of her father, and not without the help of doting maids who loved to fawn over the perfect blue eyed, blond haired little princess whom they were happy to spoil. Her father, Dharma Marx Wisehart, was the military Pillar of Pontis during this time--and a very respected man in the Citadel. Because her father was a Pillar, Mana grew up in the Citadel. While Mana was spoiled by the various maids and family friends who surrounded her, Dharma made certain he wasn't raising a greedy, spoiled child with no sense of appreciation. She learned fast that tatrums got her nothing, pouting was ignored, and only when she did nice things, would she recieve nice things in return. Dharma was careful to raise his motherless child fairly, and did what he could to make up for the lack of concrete maternal influence in her life. However, being raised primarily by her father still had an effect on how her priorities, and worldly outlook developed. By the time she was thirteen, Mana cared nothing for appearances as the girls her age usually would. With the encouragement of her father, she had garnered a niave, superficial interest in military affairs by then. In no time, that superficial interest became genuine, and her father was not hesitant on admitting his daughter to military training. Two years of basic training admitted her to stand among the base ranks of soldiers. Her keeness to learn, and devotion to her training and tactical lessons, along with her exceptional talent in applying those lessons won her the respect of many amoung her ranks. Being a woman, in the military was nothing novel. While her techniques and strengths differed from the men, she could eventually best most of them in a match. In the course of four short years, and not without the help of nepotism from her father, Mana climbed the the rank of Admiral--taking orders only from Dharma himself, and having having command over her own hand-picked group of men. Despite winning her position by arguabley unfair and nepotistic means, Mana displayed great leadership skills, with a level head and the willingness to listen to the concerns of her men. For this, her men gave her the respect she demanded of them. After all, she wouldn't have been in her position if the Pillar did not deem her fit for it by his own high standards. After Mana's twenty-fourth birthday, The Annexation War had broke out between Pontis and the offending South Western colony of _______ and her father was assasinated outside of battle two months into the war. In immediate response, an infuriated Mana lead her men on a week long travel into the unsuspecting, vulnerable capitol of the colony. With the most of the colony's men fighting on the shores, the city had very little defence for itself. Weilding the great advantage of suprise, Mana and her men swept through the city under her command to burn everything to the ground and ensure no survivers. The brutal slash and burn method of conquering the city fullfilled Mana's intention to ensure that even surrounding colonies took heed to the consiquence brought upon those who engage in warfare with the Merchant's Republic of Pontis. The mission was a success, the only known survivor being the young Avery Leonard, who returned back to Pontis with Mana. The offending military withdrew from the shores before Mana and her crew made it back. Shortly after their return, the war was concluded, and Pontis was free to travel the waters again. Mana was revered a war hero, and promptly rose to fill her desceased father's role as Military Pillar. Unfortunately, before Pontis could leave the shores, the fourth tower of the Citadel was bombed in an act of terrorism--as result of the remaining hostilities shared by the public of the defeated colony towards the republic. The destruction of the tower took with it the life of the fourth Pillar, Aurther Elliot Fabel. Mana shared fears with the remaining two Pillars that the Compass Room might have been damaged by the blast, however, an inspection by DuPont's men ensured that the room was still in working order. Not long after winning the title of Military Pillar, Mana was confronted by a very amicable Julian. Impressed by his intelligence, and sold on his well spoken charm, the two went out of their way to work closely together. Young and smitten by the man, it was easy for Mana to fall into a romance with her sociable peer. The two became a notorius couple. At the age of thirty-four, DuPont made a very unexpected move against Mana, challenging her competence as Military Pillar. He accused her of neglegence towards her duty, going so far as to blaming her for the bombing of the fourth tower almost ten years prior. Taken off guard, and amazingly confused by the situation, Mana could not construct an argument that held a fighting chance against Julian's flawlessly constructed claims. Over the course of a day, Mana was removed from her role as Military Pillar, switching places with Julian as the Domestic Pillar. Her ten year romantic relationship with Julian came to a crashing end, and feelings of fondeness were bitterly replaced with acidic contempt. That contempt grew much deeper as she could only watch him effectively run the city into the ground. Both her and the Fiscal Pillar, Natalja Ada had been locked out of the Compass Room, and DuPont ignored plights to head eastbound. Over the course of the next three years, the republics economy began to crash, and as far as Mana could tell, Julian cared nothing of it. As much as Mana's loathing towards the unrightful Military Pillar has her wishing she could carry out assassination attempts, Mana refrained. Instead, by the time she was thirty-seven, she recruited the soothsayer, Wesley Fisher as her seer, in hopes that his prophecies would help convince people to remove Julian from power, and help her understand his motives. Personality Mana knows she is a paragon of the human race, a goddess amongst mortals; and she carries herself as if there could be no other truth. She has a very discerning air about her, and presents herself in a way that demands instant respect. She speaks firmly, but tries to exercise a certain level of fairness. Despite occassionally finding herself at the whim of her emotions, she exudes a sense of level headedness. Her overconfidence in her abilities and public appearence gives her a higher sense of security about her position than she should have--and occassionally has her rubbing off as being more arrogant than she'd like. It seems she has yet to be met with the realization she's every bit as mortal and human as the people around her. Appearance She sports very strong, pointed features, her chin, nose, and jaw, are very slender, but angular--though not at the cost of looking masculine. She has sharp, pale blue eyes under a thin, but heavily discerning brow. Her light blonde hair is cut at her jawline, and is made up entirely of natural, tiny, tightly curled ringletts. She stands at 5'7" with a highly toned, specialized build, trained for endurance and speed, more than for brute strength. As a Domestic Pillar, she wears mostly ceremonial dresses which show off her strong physique as well as flatter her feminine silhouette. Her sword is on her, always--though it works more for show in recent days, than it does for battle. In the soothsayer's smoke, she appears as a swan. Relationships 'Julian:' If she could kill anyone right now, it would be Julian. Ten years of romance followed by what she considers the be an extremely backstabbing betrayal would make anyone bitter, but Mana wants to see the man hurt. Only her professional sense of duty prevents her from doing so--but just barely. Even just the mention of his name in her presence is enough to make her tense up. 'Wesley:' Another strained relationship, but one she exercises great patience with. Mana respects Wesley for his gift, but his apathy towards most things is a cause of annoyance for her. She struggles to get resonable responses from him, and they tend to disagree on several topics. Still, Mana will defend the soothsayer against anyone who speaks ill of him. 'Avery:' Avery is a son to her, and she adores him as such. She took it upon herself to train him personally for the military, and has never felt more pride towards any other individual than she does towards Avery. Mana trusts Avery as much as she trusts herself, and he returns that trust ten-fold. 'Gabriel:' Gabriel use to work alongside Mana when they were both Admirals working under her father. When she became Military Pillar, no one shared more loyalty to her like Gabriel did. They had a very close business relationship, and shared a lot of trust between each other. Mana couldn't help but feel a bitter sting of betrayal when Gabriel was just as quick to turn his loyalties strictly to Julian when he claimed the role of Military Pillar. However, Mana can hardly fault him--knowing full well that Gabriel's loyalties will always lie in his professional duty first and foremost, before any person. 'Natalja:''' The two share a relatively neutral relationship. Mana has a difficult time relating to Natalja's more child-like nature, and is often caught suggesting that the young girl grow up a little and better learn how to present herself socially. Mana never suggests such out of annoyance or spite, but rather out of the same concern a mother would give to a child who's slow to mature. Gallery You_couldn__t_possibley_by_Manamaraya.jpg manamaraya.png|painting by eiko-chan on Deviantart. xresy.png|painting by antipathy00 on Deviantart. 673841ac7de4da132b89840ea2d78ab8.jpg|painting by phoenixelement on Deviantart. Mana_by_ninanai.jpg|Painted by ninanai on Deviantart. 100713_weeklies_mana.jpg|Painting by Emoxic on Deviantart. manamarayatemiel.jpg|Sketch by Temiel on Deviantart. sblitemana3.jpg|Drawing by Fongmingyun on Deviantart. Category:Characters Category:Pillars